100 Drabbles
by Timeless-and-Hopeless
Summary: I'm going to post short stories here about my favorite Yu-gi-oh characters.
1. Love

After Shadow Riders, The Society of Light, duel zombies, parallel worlds, and dueling Darkness it was easy to say that Judai could handle anything. He was now older and out of school so he was free to do as he wished. It was only natural that instead of going to college he would travel the world with a couple of spirits and a fat cat, looking to solve mysteries and go on adventures. The problem with that was that also meant that Judai was homeless and out of a real job. Food was short so Judai often found himself hunting and fishing off in the wild to get sustenance. That was an adventure in itself.

"Judai..."

The boy looked up from the water he was staring at. A fishing pole was held tightly in his hands as he sat on the edge of a dock, waiting to receive his dinner. Judai's eyes locked with his friend, Yubel's and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Yeah?" Judai finally asked when his spirit partner didn't just tell him what he wanted.

Yubel loomed over the boy, a dark smile on his face. He lifted up his dragon-like leg, positioned his foot on Judai's back, and shoved him hard off the dock. Judai plummeted into the lake, fishing pole and all. The water fell silent for a moment before bubbles started to rise to the surface. After a moment Judai himself reemerged from under the murky lake, taking in a huge gulp of air.

"What was that for?" Judai screamed, splashing around as he tried ungracefully to stay afloat.

Yubel only smiled and disappeared.

Judai furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he tread the water. He suddenly felt something brush past his hand so he instinctively grabbed it. It was a fish. Go instincts!

As he dragged the huge fish out of the lake, Judai shivered at a rush of cold air. Well at least he had dinner now. While he sat out by a camp fire, cooking his meal, Judai smiled to Yubel.

"So why did you push me in?" He wondered with a laugh.

"You were fishing without bait. I wanted to help." Yubel answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I love you, Yubel, but next time just tell me." Judai let out a loud sneeze. Tough love didn't even begin to describe their relationship.

**Authors Comments:**

**Hey guys, I hope you like the first thing that I've published here. Feel free to review, as I'd love to improve as a writer. Hopefully I'll post 99 more of these stories. If you have an suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Also I wrote this as Judai and Yusei, but they might not be in every single story. (I hope this is allowed.)  
**


	2. Hate

"I hate you, Yusei," Aki said one day, pointing accusingly at her friend. She shook with rage, unable to control what words came from her mouth any longer. She had stayed silent about many things in the past when it came to their friendship. She'd stood in the shadows in order to let Yusei shine. Only, this was too much. She couldn't stand it anymore. Aki could hardly remember one good thing about her friendship with Yusei and now all of her bitter emotions came spilling out in a waterfall of words and tears.

"I hate you for changing me into this! I used to be happy. I had everything I could have wanted. Or at least that's what I thought." The red headed girl looked away from the man she was talking to. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper.

"I thought I had everything but then you came along. You showed me your hope and light. I was a fool to believe you!" The room began to shake to match Aki's malice, her emotions controlling her surroundings as she got louder and more enraged.

"You took me from my perfect life, saying that you would save me and make it better! Is it better now, Yusei? Is it better now that I'm just as miserable as you? You brought me down to your level just because you couldn't stand to see someone happy with what they were doing. If it didn't revolve around you and your friendship, you thought it was wrong. You'd "save" anyone but all you were really doing was setting them up for disappointment." Aki advanced on Yusei, eyes getting dark with hate, her hair blowing wildly behind her. She stood over him, hand hovering just in front of his neck. She felt disjointed from her surroundings, as if she was having an out of body experience. She knew she was talking, but she felt like an onlooker to the situation. On one side of the room was the sweet Aki everyone knew and loved. Standing above Yusei was the Aki that was hurt, in pain, and ready to take her revenge on those who would do such a thing to her. She couldn't stop her murderous side, and frankly she didn't want to anymore.

"You've done nothing but ignore me since you derailed my life. You've been hurtful and thick. You're an idiot, Yusei. I hate that you made me have feelings for you! I hate that you made me think there was good in the world! Well, now I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to save the world for you this time. I'm going to save the world from you!" The girl's lips curled up into a sadistic smile as she wrapped her hand tightly around Yusei's neck.

As Aki went in for the kill, she suddenly looked up, losing her focus.

"Did you say something?" The room was back to normal, and Aki was back to where she had began her rant in the first place. Was all that just a dream? Yusei was sitting by the computer, an arm draped over his chair as he looked back at his friend. He had a clueless face on and a curious eyebrow raised.

Aki stumbled a bit on her words, trying to blink away her confusion. She took a deep breath and shook her head. It must have been a day dream.

"No, you must have been hearing things, Yusei." She showed her friend a smile. She would hold in her thoughts for one more day pf peace. However, Aki knew that one day her heart would burst. That day would be the last time that anyone would see Yusei Fudo again.

**Author's comments: **

**Here's another story I did. I hope everyone enjoys it! A special thanks to Hopeless for reviewing my writing and correcting everything for me.**

**I've also decided that I'd like to try and have everything tie in together. We'll see how that works out in the end. Wish me luck!  
**


End file.
